Surfing Summer
by Ruby129
Summary: When Kairi goes to the beach in hopes of getting together with Sora, she's crushed when she finds that he likes Namine instead- will this cute new surfer boy  Roxas  be able to fill the void that was Sora? will Kairi even let him close enought to try?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the sand seeing if my feet could be buried anymore in the grains of rock. I'm enjoying my time of peace before anyone actually wakes up, even the sun. I came to beach yesterday; with my group of friends and the crush I have had since grade school (elementary). I thought that maybe during our fall vacation I would confess to him but now it's coming to an end, so I decided that I will confess to him the time that were here. It's my main goal, well it was….

"thank god! Were finally here! " Sora said as he threw his stuff on the orange couch in the lobby right before he flopped himself down. His brown hair defying gravity. I laughed.

"that was a looong train ride." I said right before I threw himself on top of him, only making me laugh even harder.

"move over!" namine said feeling left out as she ran over to us.

"don't get too comfortable, we need to check in first" Riku added.

I got up and went running towards Riku, but I tripped on the coffee table and I was about to meet up with the ground but someones hand came out and grabbed my waist, allowing me to regain my balance. It was Sora's hand.

I think my heart just stopped for a second there. Where did Sora come out of?

I looked up into his eyes "watch out Kairi." He simply replied

"and, I thought I was clumsy." Namine commented fixing her hair.

"c'mon guys. Let's take our stuff upstairs" Riku said as he began to pick up his bags.

I took this opportunity to act as the Damsel in Distress as I always do. I acted as if my bags were too heavy for me to carry. I made moaning sounds so it looked more convinving but Sora didn't look my way. He was helping Namine instead, and she was feeding him petty compliments, touching his arm, and playing with his hair. He never let me touch his hair! He never even smiled at me like that. In all of the years that I knew him…

Did my heart just break? Or was that cracking sound something else.

"Kairi, you okay?" Riku asked me.

"Yea, just tired." I replied feeling downer than ever.

I should get started in writing my English homework which is stupid because its our VACATION time, to RELAX!

said so we should write down what we do so our writing didnt get any duller... she means stupid, she doesn't want us to become more stupid... and she directed that at me... the only reason that I'm not her top student is because Sora is always in my head, hes pretty small and theirs alot of room in my head…maybe thats why they call me 'air head kairi'

_Baka_

I wrote the lines that came into my head into the wet sand with my pinky.

_The beach….._

_I went with hopes of getting away_

_To be with the one that I thought I loved most_

_But I was wrong_

_He went with the person closest to me_

_The one that had picked me up every time I had fallen down_

_The one that gave me assuring words_

_The one that I spilled my darkest secrets to_

_The one that means nothing to me now_

_I should've given up life,_

_without him there is nothing_

I smiled in spite of myself; I have the first part of my poem down. Now I actually need to write it down on paper… shit… I forgot to bring paper I only have a friggin blue pen… maybe I really am an airhead...Stupid Sora why can't you just get out of my head. It would make thing in my life WAY easier! Whoever said "love hurts" is dead on. I should just give up on love…I mean the only men I love are Riku and Sora and I love Riku like the awesome older brother I will never have, and Sora doesn't even bother to look my way he only sees _'Namine'-_

Ouch.

It still hurts to even _think_ of her name. That bitch should just go crawl off to some cave and die!

_No. She was my best friend like a sister. _

Damn. She betrayed me! She knew I liked him,

_well. Maybe she didn't._

Stupid! I can't even agree with myself! Awk I'm going crazy!

"I'm at war with myself, my heart and mind..." I mumbled into my knees as I let a tear roll down my cheek.

I can at least agree with myself that I am going to give up. I have never given up, oh well there's always a first time for everything.

"Stupid Sora. It's all your fault"

right then I heard some shouts and screams. I looked up from my knees and saw that a group of people had arrived and were running out into the sea.

_I guess my time is up then_

"Woo, go Roxas."

"Own that wave"

I looked up and saw a sandy colored boy surfing a wave. He looks amazing, no word can explain how he looks like:

His hair looked like the sand loved his head so much that they stuck to him and their doing the wave while he's riding one. No matter how many times he fell off his board he laughed it off and went again. That gives me an idea:

_But_

_That next morning right before the sun came up_

_I saw him surf_

_He looked like a god_

_If a god had golden locks of hair that went every which way_

_If a god could control the waves_

_If a god had a smile brighter than the sun_

_If a god was as white as marble_

_Or if a god could catch pieces of the sky in his eyes_

_Or the sound of summer in his laughter_

_If a god never gave up then _

_HE would be the top god_

_Because every time he fell, he turned around and went again_

_And that's what I'll do_

_I'll get back up and go back to him_

_He who stole my heart to rip it into pieces_

_And move on with my life_

_Because I know now,_

_I didn't __give up__ I simply __moved on__._

That's it! The long awaited poem!

What is it about his smile that makes me feel like theres some hope for me, like I actually belong here, like I have a purpose to be here!

Roxas… thank you.

If I had met you before Sora then I would at have fallen in love with you, and maybe you with me but for now you are my inspiration.

I let a tear escape down my cheek, peace, at last.

"Kairi."

I turned around to see Riku and felt disappointed. Was I expecting Sora? Or even –gulp- _Namine_?

I quickly wiped the tear away so he wouldn't see.

"Yeah."

"you ok?"

"I am now."

"Good then lets head back." He said holding out his hand to me and I gladly took it.

I stumbled to keep up with Riku's pace. I looked up to see my shining heros face and I saw his blue eyes looking deep into my own. I smiled and him and for a second when he smiled back at me I saw Sora… but then his eyes flickered up to Riku before he looked away. I frowned. I hope that he doesn't think that there's something between us, me and Riku.

***********************************************************************************88

ROXAS POV

Loads and loads of….

Sea Salt Ice Cream!

My mouths watering, so much I think that I'm made that river over there.

"Roxas"

Sea Salt Ice cream, your calling my name!

"Roxas!"

I'm here! I'm here!

"Roxas, wake yo ass up!"

But I am…awake?

"Sea Salt!"

"Ice cream!" I yelled. I opened my eyes. Damn, it was just a dream I heard laughter and turned around

"see I told you that, that's the way to wake him up" Xion said taking money from Axel.

"yeah, whatever" he said as she hopped out of the van.

"come on, Roxas were surfing the horizon" Xion said from outside

"huh?" I asked still half asleep

"surfing before the sun comes up!" Axel yelled in my ear. I toppled over.

"moon surfing" I said as I stood up, still wobbly.

"ah! So he has a brain after all!" Axel said pushing me out of the van.

My face crashed onto the millions grains of sand. Ow.

"geez! That hurt, Axel"

"it was supposed to!"he screamed from inside the van

"yuck. I got some in my mouth" I muttered to myself but I think Axel heard because he burst out laughing.

I slammed my head back into the sand.

This summer vacation, like every other vacation we go out to the beach we surf, have bonfires, party, get wasted and do it all over again the next day. To save money we camp out on the beach in Axels 70's van. Its huge, comfy, and survives our "rough housing", we drove it straight into the ocean once when I fell asleep at the wheel, we were able to fish it out but Axel never let me drive it again. Not because he loves the thing but he loves more what was in the passenger seat, Xion. I've known her since kindergarten and Axel since I was born but I didn't introduce them until two years ago when we all got jobs at the Shake Shack. Its an on and off relationship, but they treat me like I'm their baby. This summer is different though, it may be our last together because Xion might move away, and Axel was accepted in the local college, but me? I'm stuck here, to surf by myself.

Then my board smacked my back

"AH! Are you TRYING to KILL me! Axel!" I screamed knocking my board next to me on the sand

"sorry! That one was me!" Xion said smiling as she came by the side of the van wearing her wet suit.

I glared at her.

"geez. Do you ever comb your hair?" she asked ruffling my hair

"what? Your hair is sticking up all over the place too. Did you _just_ wake up?"

"hah. Your one to talk." She said as she picked up my board

"hey that's-"

"and were leaving, kid" Axel said picking my up by the back of my belt and carrying me alongside Xion

"what about my wet suit?" I screamed trying to break free

"pshh, those pants your wearing are tight enough to be a wet suit" Axel said pushing me against my own board, "you like wearing girl clothes?" he teased me

"hey!"

"that reminds me Roxas, can I borrow your pants when we go out later on today?" Xion teased me before she and Axel broke out laughing.

"shut up" I said right before Axel dropped me face first onto the sand.

"you can run from here."

I looked up and the ocean was right before my eyes. No matter how crappy my day is, the ocean always makes it better. I smiled

"you can have the honors of taking the first wave" Xion said holding up my wet suit. I grabbed it and my board and while running to the ocean, I stripped down and put it on, but something red caught my eye. I thought it was Axel since he has red hair but this is a girl, with her feet buried in the sand and she was writing something in the wet sand.

I blushed, and my heart raced.

Maybe I shouldn't at have stripped down so close to her, but I still ran into the ocean.

"Woo, go Roxas." Xion screamed

"Own that wave" Axel added

Oh DAMN! I feel so good! The sun barely raising and shining on my face, my board under me, and the ocean all around me! What more could I want?

-wham!-

I fell backwards into the ocean

It took me awhile before I was able to comprehend that I needed air to breath so I swam to the surface. I gasped coming up, I knew that my "idiot grin" was on right now. At least that was what Xion and Axel called it because it was always on my face like an idiot.

I saw Xion and Axel laughing their heads on but still encouraging me to try again.

I found my board and went back up again. I was doing good until I noticed that the cute red head girl was looking at me, in awe.

-BA-DUMP [his heartbeat]

My foot slipped on my board and I lost balance. Back into the ocean I went again.

No matter, I can fall 20,000 times and I will still get back up; I glance around and noticed that the girl was writing something in the sand again. I sighed. Whatever, its not like I will ever see her again.

When I successfully rode a wave I looked towards where the girl was at, she wasn't there. I looked further up.

I was greeted by her ocean blue eyes… she smiled at me! Why is she walking?

I followed her hand and saw that it being held by another guy, a tall guy, with long silver hair. He's way cooler than me.

Whatever, its not like I'll ever see her again.


	2. This Isn't Destiny

Chapter 2: This isn't Destiny.

"Roxas! Hurry up!" Axel screamed at me as I loaded all of our junk into the van. Damn it, why does it have to be me, who has to carry all of our equipment.

"Those jeans are a bit too tight on him, their slowing him down don't you think?" I hear Xion ask Axel, teasing me.

"I don't see you, loading big boards, heavy as hell speakers, ice coolers and other crap into the Van"

"That's 'cause I'm a girl, sweetheart." She said sticking her head out of the passenger window, giving me an innocent smile.

"So?" I huffed as I loaded the last speaker into the car.

"Ladies aren't supposed to be lifting heavy material, Roxas." Xion said putting emphasis on my name as she stuck her head back into the car.

"Yeah, sure I'll let you think that you're a lady", I mumbled under my breath, "for now" I add after a seconds thought.

"What was that?" Xion asks/screams at me.

"Nothing!" I scream back as I hope into the Van closing the doors at the same time

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Axel screamed as he stepped on the gas, veering out of the beach, sending sand flying everywhere.

It a miracle we haven't gotten pulled over by the cops yet. I mean a dark purple 70's Van doesn't scream "Arrest Me" then I don't know what does. Maybe it's the fact that we each have our own names finger painted on the back, making it look more like a mom's mini Van.

"So where what club are we gonna crash tonight?" Xion asked Axel.

"Nano"

"The one that's on the beach right?" I ask from the back seat.

"No, the one that's on the moon, of course the one that's on the beach." Axel said as Xion giggled.

I rolled my eyes, and laid down

A thought, well more of a picture, flashed through my mind.

The same reoccurring picture that's been crossing my mind all day;

The cute Red head from the beach, and her smiling face.

Every time I think about her I get a fluttery feeling in my stomach but then I remember the guy whose hand she was holding and I let my hopes vanish.

I closed my eyes and sighed, it's not like I'll see her again, right?

**.:**Kairi's POV**:.**

I applied another line of eyeliner, making the line on top of my eye thicker than the one on the bottom. I blinked one eye than the other, admiring my handiwork.

I smiled at myself in the mirror.

Namine sighed, " I don't know why I even bother to curl my hair its gonna like floof down and leave my hair all stiff and retarded looking"

She smiled at me through the mirror, expecting, no waiting for me to contradict her; to tell her that her hair look "like absolutely amazing" in my most high pitched voice ever.

Instead, I give her a half-hearted smile, look down an begin to put my make up away in its bag.

Namine walked out, dissatisfied, twirling her hair in her fingers and popping her gum.

_Bitch._

I stare at her retreating back, and suddenly wish that I had some stilettos to stab her in the back with, so she can experience only a small fraction of the pain that I had to go through.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was flat, as a result of its natural straightness. My red hair looks dull and boring compared to her albino blond.

I suddenly felt ashamed for trying to look decent; For simply attempting. This makeup doesn't look pretty, its looks retarded.

I sighed, and quickly washed the makeup off. I grab a rag off of the towel rack and dry my face.

A face comes across my mind, and I stop rubbing my face with the rag.

Its that guy from the beach. What was his name? Roxas.

My heart thumped.

_Roxas. _His smiling face made me feel better immediately.

"Are you ok, Kairi?"

I turned to face Riku, who was leaning in the door's frame and looking at me questioningly.

_No, I feel an empty place in my chest where my heart was ripped out_.

"Yeah" I muttered, still drying my face.

"You've been in the bathroom, for a really long time now." He said walking towards me.

He was wearing a blue, un-tucked, button down shirt with black skinny jean's, his long silver hair was shining even in the dim lighting of the bathrooms light. He looked magnificent as ever.

"I'm fine, just can't make up my mind, you know how we girls are," I smiled at him, he wasn't believing it, "so, uh what club are we going to tonight?" I ask him, quickly changing the subject.

I had caught him off guard, "uh, it some place on the beach called Nano"

"Nano?" I asked him in disbelief

"Yep, Nano" he repeated himself.

"Hey Hoe!", we hear from the other side of the door to Namine's and my suite.

We hear Namine open the door, "Sora!"

"Let's go!" we hear him shout, Namine giggled then the door slam closed.

I smiled at Riku, "you heard the man let's go." I said as I took his fore arm and pulled him out of the suite.

"We there yet?" Namine whined for the umpteenth time.

"No, traffic" Riku grunted from the other side of the taxi.

"Aw" she said and slumped down in her seat.

GOD! Will you shut up!

" I want some candy!" Sora shouted.

I looked at him incredulously. He is SO random.

"We're here." The taxi driver announced.

We hopped out of the car, and while Riku paid the taxi driver I went on inside the club.

The beat was already bouncing, and vibrating in my veins.

I need a drink.

I spotted the bar and began to make my way over there, I ordered a virgin margarita and decided that it was time that I joined my friends again.

I was making my way across the dance floor, drink high in the air, when a guy crashed into me sending the contents of my drink all over both of us.

Great.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry" the guy began as I assessed whether or not I was injured, " I didn't see where I was going and…"

"Its fine" I said looking up.

Oh dear god.

"Hey." He said

It was those marvelous ocean blue eyes, and godlike hair that clicked right away in my mind.

"Hi." I said blushing.

It was Roxas.

A/N: ok, so I know I took FOREVER getting this up it was because.. I forgot about it xD

I honestly did, I was reading a story online and then I got frustrated when the author hadn't posted a new chapter in months! And I thought "well good thing I don't do that!" then I realized that I did…with this story

Holy Crap, I'm so sorry guys ^.^

All of you must hate me, haha anyways I'll try to update much more frequently, I promise!


End file.
